


A letter to Lars

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lars gets a weird letter that ends it all.





	A letter to Lars

_Dear Lars, I’m writing this letter to you with a somber message. I’m not who you thought I was. Turns out, I’m not even who I thought I was. So, think of this as a goodbye note of sorts. Do not worry though, I’m not suicidal or anything! I just realized my place in this world, as you have realized yours. Lars, my friend, my old pal, do not think of this as the end. Think of this as the start of something wonderful. The start of my true purpose! As a leader. As a Diamond! It’s wonderful, right? This rebellion was a mistake. This planet was a mistake. Our friendship.. it was also a mistake._

 

_So, goodbye Lars. If there’s a true place for you in the afterlife.. be sure to tell me.. You can die twice right? Haha. We’ll know soon. Very soon._

 

 

_Love, your diamond._


End file.
